1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus, which ejects ink onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2005/073562 A1 discloses an inkjet head of an inkjet recording apparatus, which ejects ink from nozzles onto a recording medium such as printing paper. This inkjet head includes a channel unit, a reservoir unit and an actuator unit. The channel unit is formed with an ink channel including a nozzle. The reservoir unit stores ink supplied to the channel unit. The actuator unit gives injection energy to the ink in the channel unit. In this inkjet head, the upper surface of the reservoir unit (reservoir member) is fixed to a frame (member), while the upper surface of the channel unit is fixed to the bottom surface of the reservoir unit. An ink ejection surface in which the nozzles open is formed on the bottom surface of the channel unit.